Chuva e lágrimas
by Priestess of Light
Summary: Minha primeira oneshot! Kaiba está andando uma noite pelo parque quando se depara com a melhor amiga de seu antigo rival. Mas as coisas não estão tão bem para ela como eram antes... Depois de um encontro os dois descobrem que tem muito em comum. Comentem!


Oi! Aqui é a Priestess of Light e esta é a minha primeira oneshot! A escrevi enquanto assistia às aulas de geografia da semana. Espero que quem quer que leia, goste. E lembrando: **Yu-gi-oh! não me pertence.** Muito menos o Seto Kaiba...

Seto Kaiba: 18 anos

Anzu Mazaki:17 anos

"falas"

'pensamento'

Chuva e lágrimas

A noite estava escura e fria, o céu sem estrelas e não se ouvia praticamente nada além da forte chuva que por ora cobria Domino. Era mais um dia que Seto Kaiba preferia caminhar para casa depois de horas seguidas no escritório a ir de carro.

Já passava de meia-noite e ele não se importava de estar completamente molhado enquanto cortava caminho pelo parque organizando seus pensamentos e sua agenda mentalmente. Não fosse pelo celular caído no chão ser rosa, ele não teria parado e o pegado. Olhou para sua tela para saber quem o teria perdido, por curiosidade, e se surpreendeu ao ver a foto de uma garota conhecida que ao passava pela sua mente desde a partida inevitável do Faraó para o passado.

Anzu Mazaki.

Olhou para os lados esperando encontrá-la, mas a consciência racional bateu-lhe e disse-lhe que ela não estaria ali àquela hora. Percebeu que estava parado no parque, se arriscando a pegar um resfriado e pensando em alguém que nem deveria se lembrar dele! Decidiu prosseguir.

'Que irresponsável.' Kaiba pensou enquanto guardava o aparelho já desligado, para sua própria segurança, no bolso interno da trenchcoat quando, entre uma trovoada e outra, conseguiu discernir o choro de alguém. Se não tivesse achado a pouco o celular de Anzu no chão, o choro não lhe teria chamado a atenção e o feito seguir o som.

O Parque Domino era muito freqüentado durante o dia e um ótimo lugar para duelistas querendo provar suas habilidades, mas durante a noite virava a morada de bêbados e drogados. Não era sem dúvidas a melhor opção de percurso para uma garota sozinha. Fora das trilhas uma pessoa poderia ficar perdida entre as árvores densas.

Seto sabia disso, mas mesmo assim resolveu transpor a barreira de plantas. A chuva não havia diminuído ainda a intensidade quando sentiu que estava próximo de onde havia escutado a pessoa chorando, que por sinal já havia parado. Deu mais alguns passos e pôde ver que se encontrava em uma clareira cuja única fonte de iluminação para tornar visível o espaço era a luz da lua. Kaiba olhou ao redor e não ficou tão surpreso ao encontrar a dona do celular por ele achado sentada diretamente no chão, abraçando os joelhos na frente do corpo e com o rosto oculto. Anzu estava em uma posição que não lhe permitia avistar Kaiba, para a sorte deste, que não sabia como ou se iria ou não falar com a garota.

'Mazaki chorando?' Kaiba pensou analisando a situação 'Esses dois elementos definitivamente não combinam!'

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Anzu pareceu estar sentindo que alguém a observava e levantou a cabeça. O choque ficou evidente em seus olhos depois de ver quem a observava. Abriu a boca para falar algo e somente gaguejou por frio.

"K-Kaiba?! O q-que você está fazendo aqui?" a água lhe escorria pelo rosto enquanto falava.

'Ela é realmente linda...' Kaiba pensou sem ter noção do que fazia. 'O quê?! Eu não pude ter pensado nisso! De jeito nenhum!'

"Indo para casa." Kaiba disse simplesmente respondendo a ela. 'Por que estou dando satisfação a ela?' "E o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Por que você se importa?" Anzu foi curta e grossa. O humor de Kaiba mudou com tal resposta e seu rosto se fechou.

"Você tem razão." Virou-se para ir embora e colocou o celular de Anzu no chão. "E não me importo mesmo."

A garota viu Kaiba dar mais alguns passos antes de sair da clareira e algo lhe bateu à mente.

"Espere, Kaiba!" ela o chamou e, para sua surpresa, Kaiba voltou-se para ela esperando-a dizer algo. Anzu abaixou a cabeça olhando para o colo com lágrimas nos olhos. "Como...como é perder os pais e viver sozinho?"

Kaiba chocou-se com a pergunta. Teriam os pais dela morrido há pouco tempo?

"O que você fez quando seus pais morreram?" soluçou enquanto perguntava.

Seto finalmente entendeu o que a garota estava passando e sentiu um aperto no peito. Ele caminhou para onde ela estava e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Como foi passar a viver sozinho? Por conta própria."

"Eu nunca estive sozinho." Disse com o olhar vagando pelo espaço. "Sempre tive Mokuba ao meu lado."

Por alguma razão, Anzu desabou em mais lágrimas. Kaiba se sentia estranho. Nunca estivera em uma situação igual e não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Anzu começou primeiro.

"Eu não tenho mais ninguém! Estou completamente sozinha!"

"Isso não é verdade." Tentou consola-la, algo que não sabia porquê estava fazendo. "Você tem os seus amigos."

"Há muito tempo todos me deixaram. Cada um seguiu o seu caminho. Você e o Mokuba são os únicos que ainda estão aqui no Japão." Depois de dizer isso, o silêncio pairou entre os dois. Foi Anzu que o quebrou novamente.

"Por favor, Kaiba!" disse desesperada virando para ele. "Me ensine a ser como você!"

Ele se surpreendeu com o pedido.

"Eu não quero sentir mais nada!" olhou-o nos olhos. "Eu não quero mais chorar!"

Kaiba suspirou e depois de um tempo voltou a falar.

"Eu entendo o que você está passando." fechou os olhos e pousou uma mão no ombro de Anzu. "Mas o que você está falando não faz sentido. Não há nenhuma vantagem em ser do jeito que eu sou."

Anzu estava pregada em suas palavras, ouvindo-o atentamente.

"Fechar seus sentimentos para o mundo não resolve nada., só fará seu coração ficar mais apertado a cada dia que passar. Anzu," pronunciou seu nome pela primeira vez "você pode chorar. Deve ser você mesma e seguir seu próprio ritmo. Se se sentir sozinha, quiser conversar com alguém, eu ainda estou aqui, como você disse."

Ouvindo isso, Anzu se jogou sobre ele e o abraçou fortemente. Kaiba paralisou ao senti-la agarrada a si. Somente seu irmão fazia isso. Pensar nele agora o aliviou. Foi graças ao Mokuba que teve forças para passar por todas as perdas e dificuldades de sua vida. E agora, encontrava a melhor amiga de seu antigo rival sofrendo da mesma forma que ele sofreu, mas sem apoio algum.

'Isso não é verdade' ele pensou 'Eu estou aqui apoiando-ª Eu...quero ajuda-la...para não seguir o mesmo caminho que o meu.'

A expressão no rosto de Seto suavizou-se e ele retornou o abraço tomando-a nos braços protetoramente.

"Kaiba...?" Anzu abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça para olha-lo. "O que você está fazendo?" se referiu ao fato de ele estar carregando-a no colo para fora da clareira e retomando o caminho que fazia pelo parque antes de encontra-la.

"Levando você pra casa."

"Eu...não tenho mais para onde ir...Sou menor de idade, Kaiba."

"Não estou te levando para sua casa. Você vai morar comigo a partir de agora."

Anzu arregalou os olhos, mas logo depois percebeu que Kaiba falara a verdade.

"O-obrigada."

Agradeceu ao Seto e o cansaço tomou conta de si. Anzu apoiou a cabeça no ombro do garoto e adormeceu.

_**Fim**_

Bom ,é isso. Por favor, comentem e digam o que vocês acharam! Até a próxima!

_Priestess__ of Light_


End file.
